Baby Blues
by Sakurras
Summary: Hermione, Draco, and Blaise talk about having a child and feelings are hurt. Can things be changed?


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL CHARACTER RIGHTS GO TO JK ROWLING!**

Baby Blues

Draco was sitting in his study, reading over some business plans, when Hermione and Blaise walked in. They were holding hands and they each had a smile on their face. He looked up at them and smiled softly.

"What are you two doing in here? Normally you don't come in here unless you need something." Draco said, sitting back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"We just wanted to come see you." Hermione said, innocently.

"Uh huh sure. What do you want?" he asked, giving a half-smirk, half-smile.

"Drake, we've been talking and we were wondering how you would feel about adding another addition to the family." Blasie said.

"What do you mean a "new addition"?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"We were talking about a baby." Hermione said, smiling and looking from Draco to Blaise then back to Draco.

"Why would we want to have a baby? They're messy and all they do is cry all the time." Draco said, bluntly.

"Drake, it wouldn't be that bad and besides, we need an heir to carry on the family." Blaise said, trying to reason with him.

"We don't need to have a baby now, though. We're only 23 and, I'm not ready to settle down and become a dad. Wait for a few more years and then we will have one." Draco said, not noticing the look in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh, I see. Alright, we'll wait for a while." she said, softly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm just not ready yet."

"It's fine, Draco. We were just wondering. I'm going to the library for a bit. I'll see you at dinner." she said and quickly left. Blaise watched her leave, then turned his gaze to Draco.

"Drake, she really wants to have a baby. We've been together for 5 years and have been married for 3 years. We have more than enough money to support a child and you wouldn't have to settle down too much. You could still go out and have a good time."

"Blaise, I don't want to have to deal with the crying and screaming and waking up at awful hours in the night, yet. I just want some more time to be free and do whatever I want." Draco said, turning back to his paperwork.

Blaise said nothing and left the room. He knew Hermione wasn't in the library, for once, so he went to go look for her. He had heard the sound of her voice and had heard the sadness she held in it. He had a hunch as to where she was and he quickly hurried there.

Sure enough, she was standing in the middle of the empty room, right next to their bedroom, one hand on her stomach. She was lazily flicking her wand, with her free hand, causing the walls of the room to change color and design. She didn't acknowledge him as he entered the room. Instead, she watched as a mural of a unicorn, in a field of flowers with a forest around him, appeared on the wall. The unicorn came to life and it galloped along the walls of the bedroom. She watched it return to its original spot then looked at Blaise.

"You know, Blaise, I already had this room planned out. I already had the design in my head, and I knew where all the furniture was going to be placed."

"Hermione, you know he can be difficult at times. He will come around." Blasie said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, well, he made his feelings clear about having a baby right now."

"Hermione, we just need to wait a little while longer."

"It's too late." she said, softly. She felt Blaise freeze, then he spun her around in his arms.

"Are you...you're pregnant?" he asked and she nodded.

"I was going to surprise you later tonight. I found out this morning."

"Hermione, that's great!" Blaise said and he picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

He put her down and smiled brightly. He looked at her and his smile faded. He knew the look she had in her eyes. She had both hands on her stomach, and she looked down. He watched her hands clench her shirt then loosen.

"I'll talk to Harry. Maybe he and Ginny can take the baby in. If not, I'll put it up for adoption." she said, softly.

"Hermione, what are you talking about? Don't you want this child?" Blaise asked, holding her shoulders gently. She looked at him, tears threatening to fall.

"Of course I do, but Draco has made it perfectly clear that he wants nothing to do with children right now! I won't have this baby living here and have one dad who wants it and another who doesn't! The child doesn't deserve that. I'll give the baby up and then we'll wait and try for another baby in a few years." she said, looking back at the unicorn.

"Hermione, you can't..." but she cut him off.

"My mind is made up, Blaise. I'm not changing it." she said firmly.

He sighed, knowing she needed to be alone. He gave her a soft kiss then left to give her time to herself. She watched the unicorn prance around and graze. Her eyes watered up and she fell to her knees. She started to cry, her body trembling as she did. She laid down on the floor and curled up into a ball, her arms wrapped around her stomach, protectively. She sobbed softly at the thought of not being able to keep their first child, but she wanted to keep Draco happy, even if it meant giving up her first child.

Blaise stalked down the hallway, towards Draco's study. Anger was coursing through him and his heart clenched at the thought of the pain Hermione was in. He knew she was stressed and the stress wasn't good for her or the babies. He opened the Study door, causing Draco to look up again.

"What do you want, Blaise? I'm quite busy." he said. Blaise stalked over to him, anger still in his eyes. He slammed his hands down on the desk and bent so he was eye-level with Draco.

"You really hurt Hermione with what you said earlier."

"You're still going on about that baby nonsense? Look, I gave you two my reasons..." Blaise cut him off.

"You're reasons were illegitimate and selfish! Do you know the pain she's going through right now?!"

"What type of pain do you mean?!"

"She's pregnant, Draco!" Blaise said and he watched Draco's eyes widen.

"Wh-when.."

"She found out this morning. She was going to surprise us tonight, but then you had to go and say what you did. You crushed her Draco. She was so excited to be having a baby. When she left here, she went to the spare bedroom. When I found her, she was changing the colors of the walls in the room. She said she had already had the room planned out. Then she told me her plan."

"Her plan?" Draco looked confused.

"She plans to give the baby away." Blaise said bluntly.

"She what?!" Draco yelled standing up.

"Draco, it's all your fault. She told me that she didn't want to raise a baby when one father loved it and the other wanted nothing to do with it. She's going to ask the Potters to take the child, and, if they can't, then she's going to give the child to an orphanage. Draco, you have no one to blame but yourself. Her mind is made and she said that no one can change her mind, but maybe you can. Now get your ass up and go find her! If you don't fix this, so help me, you will pay." Blaise growled.

Draco nodded and quickly got up. He ran out of the room and to the spare room. He opened the door, when he got there, and saw Hermione laying, sound asleep, on the floor. She was still in the fetal position, her arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. He looked at the mural on the wall and saw that there were now three unicorns. A mother and a father with a baby in between them. He watched one of them gently nuzzle the foal and the foal nuzzle back. He looked back down at Hermione, and he felt his heart clench. He knelt down beside her and gently shook her awake.

"Hermione, Love, you need to get up." he said softly.

"Mmm, Draco?" she asked sleepily.

"It's me, Love." he said, watching as she opened her eyes and sat up.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and groaned slightly. She looked at the mural, and her eyes took on a saddened and longing look. She looked back at Draco, tears in her eyes. She clenched her shirt again and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know you don't want a child so I won't burden you with one. I'll give the child up and we can wait for a few years before trying again." she spoke softly.

"No Hermione, I was wrong."

"Draco, don't try to change my mind. You won't be able to."

"Hermione, Love, I want this child. I was only thinking about myself when I gave my answer to your question. Hermione, I really want this child." he said, picking up a hand and gently kissing it.

"You promise, Draco? You'll love this child and never make it feel unloved."

"Yes, Love, I promise," he gently kissed her then looked her in the eyes, "Hermione, please don't give this child up."

"Alright, Draco, I won't." she said softly.

"Thank you." he said, smiling softly.

"Is everything better," Blaise asked from the doorway. Hermione nodded and Blaise smiled, "Good."

**9 months later**

Hermione's cries of pain were drowned out by the sound of a baby's cry. She panted and smiled tiredly, as she was handled a bundle of blue blankets. She looked at the baby and smiled. He looked more like his father, with his pale skin and platnium blonde hair. He opened his eyes, revealing his smoky grey eyes.

"What's his name" the Healer asked.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy-Zabini." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off the looked at the baby and smiled, realizing he almost lost the child. That day he vowed to love and care for this child and any other children they had.


End file.
